Behind The Scene II: Edisi Spesial Camus dan Hyoga
by Pitaloka
Summary: Sesuai judulnya, fanfic ini cuma nyeritain kalo misalnya anime Saint Seiya ada proses syutingnya dan dibalik proses pengambilan gambar tersebut banyak terjadi kekacauan. O iya, fanfic ini hanya mengekspos Camus dan Hyoga aja loh...XD


**Disclaimers:** Saint Seiya dan karakternya bukan punyaku!

Kalo mereka punyaku aku akan ngebuat Athena lebih pinter dan lebih hebat daripada yang udah aku tonton!

**Author's further warnings:**

Bagi yang lagi makan dan minum DILARANG BACA FANFIC INI. Author ga mau tanggung kalo kamu keselek!

Bagi yang lagi di kantor, di area hot spot, dan di warnet sangat tidak disarankan ngabaca fanfic ini karena fanfic ini mengandung banyak kegilaan yang tak terduga!

Bagi yang mau tidur siang atau mau tidur malem, sangat...sangat...sangat...sangat...tidak disarankan untuk membaca fanfic ini sebab fanfic ini bisa membuatmu insomnia!

Tapi...fanfic ini sangat disarankan bagi kamu-kamu yang lagi stress, frustasi, dan sedih. XD

**Behind The Scene II: Edisi Spesial Camus dan Hyoga!**

**SANCTUARY CHAPTER**

**Lokasi: Kuil Libra**

**Scene I: **

Diceritakan bahwa Hyoga terkena teknik 'Another Dimension' milik Saga dan terlempar ke Kuil Libra sehingga ia tidak sadarkan diri.

Begitu ia sadar, ia disapa oleh Camus, satria emas Aquarius.

'Apa kau Hyoga?' tanya Camus. Suaranya datar dan dingin.

Merasa dirinya disapa, Hyoga menoleh ke arah datangnya suara dan menjawab:

'Iya...'

'....'

'CUT!CUT!CUT! HYOGA! APA-APAAN KAMU? KENAPA KAMU MALAH MENJAWAB PERTANYAAN CAMUS? KAMU ITU HARUSNYA BILANG 'SIAPA KAU?' BUKANNYA MALAH NGEJAWAB!'

'M...Maafkan saya pak, saya lupa.' kata Hyoga gelagapan.

'Ya sudah, kita lanjutkan syutingnya! kali ini kamu jangan lupa lagi!'

'Iya, pak!' kata Hyoga sambil menunduk lesu.

**Scene II: **

Diceritakan bahwa Hyoga merasa tersinggung dan mulai melakukan kuda-kuda.

'Haaa...' Hyoga melakukan gerakan-gerakan pembuka jurusnya. Tapi tiba-tiba.....

'BU...HA....HA...HA...HA...' salah seorang fans tertawa lepas. Tanpa di duga, fans yang lain juga ikut-kutan ketawa bahkan ada yang nyeletuk.

'HA...HA...HA...Hyoga lucu deh kayak balerina! Gerakannya gemulai! A..HA...HA..HA..HA...'

Mendengar celetukan fans tersebut, fans-fans yang lain yang juga nonton adegan itu jadi ikutan ngakak.

'Ha...Ha...Ha....Ayo Hyoga terus! Satu...Dua...Satu...Dua...' kata beberapa fans yang niruin 'pose'-nya Hyoga.

Merasa malu dan tersinggung, Hyoga langsung berhenti melakukan kuda-kuda dan langsung ngedamprat fans-fans yang ngetawain dia.

'HEEEEE! KALO MAU NONTON DIEM DONG! GUA JADI GAK BISA KONSENTRASI NIH!!!!!!!' kata Hyoga sebel.

Ngeliat reaksi Hyoga, para fans bukannya berhenti ketawa tapi malah makin keras ketawanya.

'HA...HA...HA...HA...MERAH...MERAH...MERAH..MERAH...WAJAHNYA MERAH! HA..HA..HA..HA..'

'OOOOIIIII DIIIIIIIEEEEMMMMMMMM!!!!!!' teriak Hyoga.

'CUT!CUT!CUT! HYOGA! APA-APAAN SIH KAMU INI? OMONGAN FANS KOQ DITANGGAPIN? CUEKIN AJA NAPA???'marah sutradara.

'Hiks...Habis mereka ngeganggu sih!' kata Hyoga. Suaranya bergetar lantaran nangis.

'AWAS LO! NTAR AKU ADUIN KE MAMA BARU TAU RASA LO!' ancam Hyoga.

Mendengar ancaman Hyoga, para fans yang nonton bukannya berhenti ketawa tapi malah makin demen ngegodain Hyoga.

'Hyoga cengeng...Hyoga anak mama....'

'WAA.....AKU GA MAU SYUTING LAGI!!!!!!' kata Hyoga sambil lari ninggalin lokasi syuting.

'Eh? HYOGA! TUNGGU! PARA KRU CEPET KEJER HYOGA! KALO DIA GA MAU SYUTING LAGI KITA DALAM MASALAH BESAR!' kata sutradara.

Setelah ngejer-ngejer Hyoga selama setengah jam, para kru akhirnya bisa nangkepin Hyoga dan nenangin dia.

Perlu waktu satu jam untuk ngebujuk dan nenangin dia (bahkan untuk hal yang satu ini Camus juga ikut turun tangan!). Setelah dia benar-benar tenang, Hyoga mau melanjutkan syuting lagi. Tapi...khusus adegan ini, fans-fans dilarang memasuki lokasi syuting (apa boleh buat..kalo ngga begini ntar Hyoga dijailin lagi...XD)

**Scene III:**

Diceritakan bahwa Camus berusaha membuat Hyoga melupakan akan kenangan ibunya. Ia terus menyerang Hyoga tanpa ampun.

'Ayo Hyoga...Lupakanlah perasaan yag tidak ada gunanya itu!'

'Apa katamu? Perasaan yang tidak berguna? Ibuku sangat berharga dalam hidupku dan kau tidak berhak mengambilnya dariku!' kata Hyoga (mulai nangis).

Semua berjalan lancar rapi tiba-tiba dari pintu masuk Kuil Libra terdengar suara perempuan berteriak-teriak.

'STOP! STOP! HENTIKAN! JANGAN SAKITI ANAKKU HYOGA!' kata seorang wanita berambut pirang.

'MAMA? MAMA BELUM MENINGGAL? SYUKURLAH!' kata Hyoga sambil berlari ke arah Natasha dan memeluknya.

'Mama...Mama...Aku rindu mama. Aku pingin dipeluk, dicium, dan disayang, ma....' kata Hyoga (nangisnya tambah jadi, tapi kali ini tangis bahagia).

'HEY! KAMU! JANGAN NGERJAIN ANAK SAYA YA! BERANINYA AMA ANAK KECIL!' kata Natasha galak (Loh koq? Natasha galak sih? Ha..ha..ha...)

'...'

'Sayang, ini ibu, nak. Udah...jangan nangis. Cup...cup...cup...'

Sebuah adegan yang dramatis pun terjadi. Anak yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan ibunya sekarang bisa bertemu kembali. Aaaaaaah....indahnya dunia....

Tapi...

'CUT!CUT!CUT! NATASHA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? MENGAPA KAU MUNCUL MENDADAK? DI DALAM CERITA INI KAN KAU DICERITAKAN SUDAH MENINGGAL???' teriak sutradara marah.

Melihat Natasha muncul ditengah syuting dan ngeliat dia marah ama Camus, reaksi orang yang nonton bermacam-macam.

Sebagian fans dan para kru ada yang ketawa ngakak, ada yang celingukan, dan ada juga yang nyorakin Hyoga (misalnya: 'Huuuuu...Dasar, Hyoga anak mama! Anak mama! Anak mama! Huuuuu....Huuu....') dan bahkan Camus sendiri mukulin keningnya dengan telapak tangannya dan geleng-geleng kepala.

'Dasar....'komentarnya singkat.

'AH...IYA..YA...Aduuuuh....Malu deh saya. Hyoga sayang, kamu lanjutin lagi ya syutingnya. Ntar kalo syutingnya udah kelar, mama buatin kamu tempura kesukaanmu deh. Kamu terusin aja syutingnya sama kakak Camus, ya...'

'Iya, ma,' kata Hyoga manis.

Kehebohan baru bisa reda dan syuting bisa dilanjutkan setelah sutradara nyuruh semuanya tenang.

**Lokasi: Kuil Aquarius**

**Scene I: **

Diceritakan bahwa Seiya dan Shun udah pergi duluan ke kuil Pisces dan sekarang adegan di mana Hyoga mengikuti Camus ke dalam kuil Aquarius.

Di luar dugaan, Hyoga melakukan adegan di luar skenario. Dia berlari ke arah gurunya dan....

'GURU! DUKUNGIN AKU DONG! HE...HE..HE...' katanya sambil lompat ke punggung Camus. Camus yang kaget dan ga sempet menghindar dari Hyoga kehilangan keseimbangannya dan....

GEDUBRAK!

Camus terjatuh menelungkup sementara Hyoga ada di atasnya.

'Grrrr...Hyoga.....'geram Camus pelan.

'M..Maaf, guru...' kata Hyoga sambil cepet-cepet lari dari atas punggung Camus.

Melihat adegan konyol yang tak terduga, para fans dan kru ketawa ngakak sementara sutradara mulai teriak-teriak lagi.

'CUT! CUT! CUT! HYOGA! APA-APAAN KAMU INI? KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL DI LUAR SKENARIO???'

'Maaf , pak sutradara. Aku ngelakuin itu karena aku ga pengen kehilangan guruku...'

'Hyoga...Ini kan lagi syuting....SYUTING! Kamu ini gimana sih????'

'Maaf...'

Mendengar jawaban polos Hyoga, semua orang yang nonton ga bisa berhenti ketawa sampai selama setengah jam.

**Scene II:**

Setelah tawa para fans dan kru mereda, syuting pun dilanjutkan.

'Guru, aku datang ke istana Aquarius ini karena aku ingin membalas budi,'

'....' (Camus ga peduli dia terus aja jalan).

'Tapi..balas budiku ini, tidak akan aku sampaikan lewat kata-kata tetapi melalui...melalui...nggg...'

'Melalui apa Hyoga?' tanya Camus. (sambil membalikkan badan)

'CUT!CUT!CUT! HYOGA! Kamu gimana sih? Kamu udah ngapalin naskahnya belum sih?'

'Maaf, pak! Saya udah baca tapi lupa...'

'Camus! Kamu lagi! Mentang-mentang Hyoga salah kamu jangan ikut-ikutan salah dong!'

'Maaf....'

**Scene III:**

Hyoga menantang gurunya, Camus, dan Camus pun meladeninya walopun dia agak sedikit ogah-ogahan.

Hyoga terpental beberapa kali karena teknik hawa dinginnya Camus.

'Apa itu Absolut Zero?' tanya Camus sambil mendekat ia berniat mementalikan Hyoga lagi.

'Nggg...Ga tau guru...'

'CUT!CUT!CUT!'

'....'

'Hyoga! Kamu ini gimana sih? Kamu ga usah ngejawab pertanyaan Camus! Pertanyaannya itu ga perlu jawaban!'

Orang-orang yang melihat adegan itu ketawa ngakak. Wajahnya Hyoga memerah karena malu sementara Camus hanya mendesah dan memejamkan matanya (keliatannya dia cape).

**Scene IV:**

Diceritakan bahwa Hyoga menantang gurunya dan mereka pun berduel hingga jubah Hyoga hancur.

Ia bahkan dibekukan oleh Camus.

'Hyoga, kamu sudah tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi sekarang! Yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu saja hingga ajalmu tiba ha...ha...ha...ha...'

Setelah Camus tertawa seperti itu, tiba-tiba ada salah seorang fans (entah fansnya siapa) yang menonton adegan itu berkomentar keras-keras

'HIII...Camus jangan ketawa dong! Kalo kamu ketawa serem tau!' (Kalo kamu pernah nonton adegan Camus vs Hyoga yang dibekuin di kuil Aquarius, kamu pasti tau kapan dia ketawa dan yang jelas ketawanya itu aneh!)

Mendengar komentar fans tersebut, fans yang lain ada yang ketawa ( walopun ada juga yang sweatdropped), para kru dan bahkan Hyoga yang seharusnya membeku juga ikut-ikutan ketawa!

Lain Hyoga, lain Camus. Kalo Hyoga masih bisa ketawa walopun dibekuin, Camus justru sama sekali ga ketawa walopun wajahnya merah padam entah karena malu atau marah (Ga jelas! Ha...ha...ha...).

**POSEIDON CHAPTER**

Diceritakan bahwa Hyoga bertemu lagi dengan gurunya (ato orang lain yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai gurunya?) yang sudah tewas dalam pertarungan dua belas kuil.

'Ah? Kau..TIDAK MUNGKIN!'

'Ada apa Hyoga? Kenapa kau terkejut?'

'Siapa kau? Kenapa kau mirip sekali dengan guruku Camus?'

'Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Hyoga? Aku memang Camus.'

'DIAM KAU RASAKAN INI! AURORA EXECUTION!'

'Apa-apaan kau ini, Hyoga? Berani sekali kau menyerang gurumu sendiri?' kata Camus sambil

'DIAM KAU! AKAN KUKULITI KAU KALAU KAU NGAKU-NGAKU LAGI SEBAGAI GURUKU CAMUS! GURUKU SUDAH TIADA DAN SEKARANG RAGANYA BERISTIRAHAT DENGAN DAMAI DI ISTANA AQUARIUS!'

'Asli atau palsu...Kita buktikan saja sekarang...'

'Ah? Kuda-kuda itu....'

'AURORA EXECUTION!'

'WAAA.....CAMUUUUUUUSSSSS'

'HYOGA' seru Camus sambil berlari ke arah Hyoga yang udah jatuh menelungkup.

'Guruku Camus...Syukurlah...Ternyata kau masih hidup...'

Tiba-tiba, ada sekelompok fans yang dateng ke area syuting dan bilang

'HYOGA! JANGAN KETIPU! ITU LYMNADES! DIA NYAMAR JADI CAMUS!CAMUS YANG ASLI INI SAMA KITA!' katanya sambil nunjuk ke arah belang di mana Camus sedang diseret-seret supaya masuk ke lokasi syuting ama beberapa orang fansnya!

'????'

'CUT!CUT!CUT! HEY KALIAN! NGAPAIN KALIAN MASUK KE AREA SYUTING SAMBIL NYERET-NYERET SI CAMUS? CAMUS! KENAPA KAMU GA BERUSAHA NOLAK WAKTU PARA FANS MENYERET KAMU SEPERTI ITU?'

'Maaf pak sutradara... Saya rasa tidak ada seorang saint-pun yang bisa menghentikan sekelompok gadis gila dan agresif seperti mereka ini,' kata Camus smbil nunjuk ke arah para fansnya.

**HADES CHAPTER**

**Lokasi: Istana Virgo**

Diceritakan bahwa Saga, Shura dan Camus yang sudah tewas dan menjadi spectres, ditantang oleh Shaka untuk menggunakan teknik terlarang yaitu 'Athena Exclamation'.

Pada mulanya, mereka tidak ingin menggunakannya karena mereka tahu dengan menggunakan teknik terlarang mereka nama baik mereka sebagai seorang saint akan tercemar dan bahkan menjadi makhluk hidup yang paling buruk yang pernah hidup. Namun, karena Shaka terus mendesak, mereka akhirnya menggunakan teknik itu juga.

Disaat-saat terakhir, Shura menggunakan Excalibur untuk membunuh Shaka. Setelah Shaka menghilang dari hadapan mereka kedua orang itu nangis.

'(Hik..hik...) Maafkan kami Shaka...Kami hanya bisa memberi tahu kamu kejadian yang sebenarnya (Hik..hik..hik..)' kata Camus suranya bergetar dan matanya basah karena air mata.

'Psst..Guru..ini tisunya..' kata sebuah suara yang kedengarannya dari arah belakang Camus.

'Terima kasih, Hyo...WAKS? HYOGA? NGAPAIN KAMU DISINI?????' teriak Camus kaget. Saga dan Shura yang melihat kehadiran 'orang tak terduga' langsung melongo. Saking kaget dan bingungnya mereka, mereka ga bisa ngomong apa-apa.

'Psst...Hyoga...Sini..Jangan ke sana! Ntar pa sutradara marah loh...' kata Shun dari balik pintu besar yang bergambar bunga emas.

Para kru dan orang-orang yang ngeliat jalannya syuting langsung ketawa ngakak.

'HYOGA! NGAPAIN KAMU DI SITU???? KAMU INI MENGGANGU SYUTING AJA! AYO CEPAT KEMBALI KE TEMPAT MILO DAN AIOLIA DI BALIK PINTU TERATAI EMAS ITU! MILO! AIOLIA! KALIAN BERDUA KENAPA GA BERUSAHA NYEGAH HYOGA MASUK KE LOKASI SYUTING SIH????'

'Ma...maaf pak...Kami sudah berusaha mencegahnya tapi Hyoga terus berontak dan nekat menerobos masuk...' kata Milo sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Mendengar jawaban Milo dan melihat keadaan para satria emas yang ga bisa berbuat apa-apa, para fans yang nonton syuting tersebut semakin terpingkal-pingkal saja dan tawa mereka baru bisa reda lima belas menit kemudian.

**Lokasi: Ruang Harpa Pandora**

**Scene I:**

Diceritakan bahwa Saga, Shura dan Camus menghadap Pandora dan berencana untuk membohonginya dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah membawa kepala Athena.

'Jadi..Kalian sudah menuntaskan misi kalian?' tanya Pandora kalem.

'Ya..' jawab Saga.

'Kalau begitu..Coba kau singkap selimut putih yang berlumuran darah itu. Biarkan aku, Pandora, melihat mayatnya.'

'...'

'Kenapa? Apa kau tidak ingin memperlihatkan mayatnya padaku? Zelos, coba kau...'

Tiba-tiba dari langit-langit....

'WUAAAAA.....TOLONG KAMI!' Empat orang broze saint 'terjun bebas' dan....GUBRAK!

'HARPAKU?????' teriak Pandora histeris.

'CUT!CUT!CUT! Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu apa-apaan kalian ini? Kenapa kalian turun sebelum aku beri tanda???? Hyoga, kamu buat gara-gara lagi ya?' tanya sutradara setengah marah, setengah bingung.

'Bukan pak! Saya tidak melakukan apa-apa! Yang buat ulah Seiya!' kata Hyoga.

'APA KATAMU? AKU GA AKAN JATUH KALO KAMU NGGA MENDORONGKU TAU!' elak Seiya.

'Pa, sutradara..Pokoknya saya ga mau syuting lagi karena harpa saya hancur karena anak-anak ini!' kata Pandora dengan suara bergetar.

Sutradara, Pandora, Seiya, dan Hyoga saling meneriaki satu sama lain sementara Shun cuma bisa bengong aja ngeliat kejadian itu karena dia ga tau harus berbuat apa.

'Camus...Anak didik kamu itu gimana sih? Perasaan dari tadi buat masalah terus???' tanya Shura.

'....'

**Scene II:**

Syuting dilanjutkan setelah keributan bisa di atasi dan harpa Pandora sudah diganti dengan yang baru.

Adegan berlanjut hingga Pandora berhasil lepas dari cengkraman Shura dan sekarang diruangan itu tinggal tiga orang spectre bohongan dan Zelos.

'Hei kau! Kau yang tadi menghantamku ya? Sekarang rasakan ini!' kata Zelos sambil nendang-nendang Camus.

'Aduh..aduh...'

'Rasakan ini! Ku pikir kau itu siapa? Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan yang mulia Zelos! HA..HA.....'

Tiba-tiba, dari arah penonton sekitar empat orang fans Aquarius Camus memasuki lokasi syuting dan....

'RASAKAN INI! KODOK KUTILAN!' kata salah seorang fans sambil menendang bokongnya Zelos.

'AAAAAA'

'DAN INI! RASAKAN INJAKAN SEPATU HAKKU, PECUNDANG!' kata seorang fans yang pake sepatu hak tinggi.

'AW..AW...AW...TOLOOOOONGGGGGG! FANSNYA CAMUS MENAKUTKAN!' teriak Zelos.

'Jangan masuk ke area syuting...BODOH!' kata Camus yang masih berusaha menjalankan perannya.

'CUT!CUT!CUT! Kalian ngapain masuk ke area syuting?' tanya sutradara marah.

'KAMI BERUSAHA MENOLONG CAMUS DARI KODOK KUTILAN INI PAK!' kata salah seorang fans yang tidak menghantam Zelos.

'IYA! KASIHAN KAN CAMUS DITENDANG-TENDANG!' sahut seorang fans yang lain.

Mendengar jawaban para fansnya Camus, sutradara hanya bisa memukul kepalanya dengan telapak tangan sementara para kru dan saint yang nganggur yang nonton adegan itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.


End file.
